Marhabah, Egypt!
by Gia
Summary: [Mission Series] Nile Bukhara Restaurant. A mission. “I suppose, Potter, you prefer enticing men’s heart?” One will go to creative lengths to get their target. “Why, Professor? Shall I come over there and show you how gay I really am?"


****

Title: Marhabah, Egypt!

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None. Actually, one or two implications, but that's really nothing.

Time: Before 7th Year; summer of 6th year really.

Summary: The Nile Bukhara Restaurant. The place Peter Pettigrew would be staying at. The Order sends four members to go undercover. The guise of one of the members surprises all. A person will go through all lengths to achieve their goal.  


****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

****

Author's Note: This has been bugging me for ages! And I'm finally going to write it. The characters might seem OOC.. Just in case, this is a very mild slash fic. Only implied.. But yeah, I'll see whether it can go anywhere. The only slash can be found at the end.. I had to some small research to find this out. So just to tell you, the restaurant is real, I didn't make that up, and the food names are real too. Arabic cuisine is quite good. I had spent two birthdays in Kuwait, during the war. But I was only a child then. My parents told me I would wave at the soldiers! ^-^

***

He blew an offending black silken bang from his face, as he stared at absolutely nothing. It was only in the middle of summer, he'd be in his 7th and last year at Hogwarts. He blew again. He didn't know whether to be happy he'd become an official wizard that was no longer considered a student, or to be sad that he would be leaving his only home. As if sensing her master's turmoil, Hedwig hooted softly from her cage, gazing at him shrewdly. He smiled at her, but his thoughts turned back. 

At the beginning of his 6th year, Dumbledore had approached him, offering for him to join The Order of the Phoenix. It had last been opened during Grindelwald 1945. Ever since then, he had been going on small missions for the Order. The first couple of months had been terrible, not because of the mission, but because his friends had known something was going on and were accusing Harry of not telling them. It was a hard blow to Harry, having not had friends in his childhood. He had sworn to secrecy, but his despair had not gone unnoticed.

Surprisingly, Snape had approached Dumbledore about Harry's predicament. Dumbledore would tell Ron and Hermione about the Order, and to ease Harry, they would help out. They weren't allowed to join, however, only to help a few of the researchers in the order. Since they're regular mystery solving was a valuable attribute. Ever since then, it had all gone to normal, the three of them ready to fight the world. Now, it was the middle of summer. 7th year was approaching, and tension was very thick.

It seemed that everyone thought Voldemort would strike at the end of Harry's seventh year, mainly because Harry would have been an official wizard. Since then, he was given special training. His knowledge of spells, charms, and curses rivaled that of Dumbledore's. He could finally brew a proper potion, but he would never match up to Snape's abilities till much later. The last mission Harry was on his first step to the more harder missions. He had actually missed two weeks of school, going to France. He had went with another group to do some undercover work.

Harry's part in the whole scheme, wasn't that important. But if he were to make any mistakes, then it would still cause the whole thing to fall. He had taken a de-aging potion, where he was a child of five, but with the mentality of his real age. It was quite funny, because no one had ever seen pictures of Harry when he was a child. Sirius treated him like a child, forgetting all about the potion. But Harry had let him, since Sirius had missed Harry's childhood years in Azkaban. 

Only one problem had happened during that mission. Harry looked down at his ankle, there was very thin, hardly visible unless looked at scar. When he and the group were packing up ready to go, they would have to pass through one of the hotels they were staying at. Somehow, the death eaters had became suspicious and decided to kill them. They had thrown curses, but the members had already erected a shield. One of the death eaters had resorted to muggle ways. It had pulled out a gun, aimed and fired randomly at anyone.

The bullet had barely missed his ankle, but the graze itself was painful. He had gave a soft cry and fell. To make a long story short, there was quite a fuss over what happened. It seemed, that Harry's appearance made everyone uneasy about the whole thing. Whether Harry was really 16 or not, his body showed otherwise. Nonetheless, it was treated and Harry had left the ordeal with only a scar and a few pinched cheeks from Madame Pomfrey who couldn't resist when he was crying about the pain. His mentality may have been 16, but he couldn't help but not act.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping at his window. Looking up, he recognized one of the school owls. Opening his window quickly, he took the letter, and bid the owl goodbye. Curious, he opened the letter and read the contents. Eyes widening, and a blush slowly tingeing his cheeks. He took one last look at the letter and sighed. He had a mission. But not one he exactly liked.

***

Hermione laughed at another one of the twin's jokes. They had made a new product, and tried it out on Ron. It was in the form of a peppermint, that caused the person to eat it, to see what they were scared of most on their blood relatives faces. It was absolutely horrifying for Ron, to see each of his brothers and sisters, and parents faces as spiders.

Hermione laughed harder, when she had seen Mrs. Weasley lean over to give Ron a kiss before she apparated to buy more food. He had jumped back, and ran away yelling about her face. Mrs. Weasley thought he was insulting her, and had summoned him back to give him a long lecture. The joke didn't last long though, when he explained what he saw. Her immediate response was to get Fred and George.

Her laughter finally died down to soft giggles. Spending the summer at The Burrow was the best. She shared a room with Ginny, but that was great. They talked about everything and anything, seeing as Ginny didn't have a girl to talk to about certain things. Hermione was amused to see Ginny had admitted to liking Harry, but had forgotten about her longest crush. They talked about boys mostly at night. Hermione could act herself around her, not like at Hogwarts.

She recalled their last conversation.

***

****

Flashback

__

Soft giggles could be heard in Ginny's room.

"yeah, It's true. It took me such a long time to figure out what to write Harry in that valentine, that I had resorted to asking Professor Lockhart what it should say."

"Your kidding! Those were Lockhart's words? He's absolutely horrible!"

Giggles. "I thought so to, but it was the only thing I had."

"So, you don't like Harry anymore? Well then," she grinned slyly, "You don't mind me asking you a few friendly questions about him?"

Eyes sparkling, Ginny grinned back and nodded.

"Well, with the whole crush thing out of the way. From friend to friend, how do you think Harry looks, now? I mean, your totally unbiased opinion."

To her surprise, Ginny grinned wider. "That's easy Hermione. He's totally handsome! He's so polite and all.. What's the word?"

"Innocent." Hermione stated confidently.

"Yeah, that's a good one. Especially since Harry's gotten new clothes. I didn't think his Aunt and Uncle would let, did you?"

Hermione chuckled nervously. Sirius had secretly took Harry out, and they had given Harry new sets of clothing. She shook her head from those thoughts, since Ginny was still expecting her answer. "I didn't expect it at all either, but I guess they finally decided to."

Ginny nodded absently, staring into space. "And his hair, Its so messy but now it seems so.. So.."

"Sexy!"

"Hermione!" Both girls burst into giggles.

"But, Hermione, who do you like?"

"I'm still undecided about it. He can be a total jerk one time, but then…"

"RON!?"

"I didn't say that…!!"

"Hehe.. Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione. That was a guess, but judging by your flaming cheeks, I think I'm right."

A white pillow sailed across the room and hit Ginny right in the face. Simultaneously, they shot out, and a quiet pillow fight ensued.

****

End of Flashback

***

Smiling to herself, she didn't notice two owls fly in until one of them hooted to get her attention. Gazing at it curiously, she took the letter from the owl. The other owl had flown towards Ron, he was sulking on the couch, still mad about the prank. He, too, took the letter, and sat beside her. They opened the letters, reading the contents carefully. Their letters were identical, but very much different from Harry's, although they didn't know that. It read:

***

**__**

Dear Mr. Weasley/Ms. Granger,

This is a letter of extreme importance. If you recall, at the middle of the school year, you have been introduced into a certain group, only to help out in researching. I give you this letter, to ask of a special favor, in assisting two other Order members in a mission. I will have other spies there, to watch over if anything goes wrong, but it will be up to you to do help in the mission.

Enclosed in the letters, is a small coin. At 7:00 p.m. you will touch the coin, as it is a portkey, and will arrive at your destination. There you will meet the other Order Members, and another one of my old friends who will be explaining what you will do.

You will be given the proper attire for this particular mission, so there is no need to bring anything. Please inform your parents of where you will be going, and tell them that this will only be a minor mission and you'll be properly looked after. 

If all goes well, you will be home by the next morning.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

***

Folding the paper back, they stared. "Wow, we're not even members, this is our first and last mission." Ron said. 

"You should go tell your mum, I'll go call mine." Nodding they both set off. Ron immediately went to his father. Explaining, he had gotten a quick consent, since his father was also in the Order. "Don't worry. I'll tell your mother when she gets back. But I want you to be careful, Ron."

"I promise." Ron sat down in the living room, watching the clock. All their names were pointed to "Home", except Mrs. Weasley who was on "Traveling" and Bill who was probably off somewhere doing something. He felt Hermione sit beside him. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking on what her mother had said.

"She was alright with it. She just told me to be careful. We didn't get to talk much, since she was busy, but she understood." She glanced at her watch, the time said 6:30. Giving them exactly half and hour to do whatever.

***

He scrutinized the ceiling. Why? He had absolutely nothing to do. He, Draco Malfoy, was bored out of his wits. He was currently staying at Snape Manor. Although Snape was currently away doing something. In his 5th year, he had moved from the Malfoy Manor, his large inheritance safe in his vault at Gringotts. At the surprising death of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco, was not in the least bit phased. He knew his father would somehow meet his death by murder, but the bastard had brought his wife along with him.

Draco, did feel a small pang of guilt for his mother. She had never exactly treated him the best, but she never once treated him badly. Unlike Lucius who mocked him of his failures, Narcissa had ignored them as nothing, and just told him to work harder. Nonetheless, he appreciated her neutral behavior to his father's patronizing one. He only hoped she had died quick and painlessly.

After that, Draco had only remembered Snape somehow gaining custody of Draco, and becoming his guardian. The two got along fairly well. He didn't exactly treat Draco like Potter, but he was kind to him at least. Speaking of Potter, he wondered what he was doing right now.

Ever since the beginning of 6th year, he too had been approached about joining the Order of the Phoenix. He had readily agreed, and did the same amount of things Harry did. He only did small missions, but never went anywhere far. An unexpected smile was brought to his lips when he remembered the recent mission. The group that was sent to France had brought Harry along with them, the boy had not been injured badly, but was crying.

It was amusing to see everyone fuss over a five year old Harry. When everyone had left the Infirmary, telling Harry to sleep, Draco had snuck in. He chuckled softly, when he stared at a very small petite little boy, one leg bended so his head could rest on it, while his injured ankle dangled. He was making small sniffles and staring at the floor. Draco thought it was rather cute, and couldn't resist a small smile. He had to make a quick exit though, because he didn't want to be caught.

Like Harry, he was brought from his thoughts by a tapping by his window. Sitting up quickly, he wandered towards the window and opened it. A school owl flew in, dropped the letter in his hand, and promptly flew back out. Blinking, he looked down at the letter and opened it. His letter was the same as Hermione's and Ron, but not the same as Harry. (A/N- gee, I wonder why ^_^)

Thinking quickly, he strode down the stairs, and informed one of the house-elves to tell Snape he was going on a special mission from Albus Dumbledore. The elf had nodded meekly and went back to cleaning. Draco rolled his eyes, he still did not like house-elves that much. Going back to his room, he brought the letter to his bed. Watching the clock in his table, he counted down. The time was already 6:59 p.m.

***

"Come on Ron! It's almost time."

"Coming!" he quickly ran down the stairs and stood by Hermione as she counted down softly.

"5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1!"

The kitchen faded away when they felt the pull just behind the navel.

***

"3 - 2 - 1!"

Like Ron and Hermione, Draco felt the pull and closed his eyes.

***

"2 - 1!"

He touched the coin, and his eyes flew shut. He hated portkeys, and he always would. He just prayed it would be over quickly.

***

They're feet found the floor, and both of them toppled over. Rubbing his sore bottom, Ron stood up and helped Hermione. Looking around, they took in the hot temperature, the native sounds. Looking around, Hermione walked towards the window and looked outside.

"Ron! Look! It's a desert!"

"What?!"

Before she could answer back, they heard two thuds. They turned around, and saw Both Draco and Harry standing firmly on their feet, still holding the coins. It made both Hermione and Ron feel kinda inferior at now properly staying on their feet.

"Malfoy?!"

"Nice to see you to Weasel."

Harry gave Draco a look. Draco threw one more glare at Ron before turning his head. Sighing, he brightened quickly when he saw the other two. "Hi guys! How's your summer?"

"It was pretty good."

"I'm staying over at the Burrow. You should've came, Harry! Fred and George made this new product--"

"Hermione!"

Sigh. "Fine, I won't tell them about the prank."

"Ahem!"

Four pairs of eyes swiveled to face Arabella Figg. Only Harry and Draco recognized her, since she was apart of the Order. She smiled kindly at them before resuming a business-like air.

"Since the four of you have read your letters, I will elaborate further on what exactly you'll be doing. You are in Egypt, Cairo to be exact. This mission, involves a particular death eater that will ensure Sirius Black's freedom." She watched as Harry absolutely brightened with excitement. "At 8:30 tonight. Peter Pettigrew will be located in the "Nile Bukhara Restaurant". I will not tell you each of your roles with the others present, due to certain personal circumstances. I believe Harry knows whether he will do it or not."

Turning pink, he stood resolutely and nodded. He walked towards, gave her a curt nod, and exited the room. The three stared after him, curious to know why, but they snapped to attention when she regarded them thoroughly. "Harry's role is of no concern of yours. It will be his choice whether to tell you or not. But I doubt you will have a chance. Harry may or may not join in. It is up to him." She grinned cheekily, her eyes dancing as if she knew something they didn't. Which she probably did.

"You three, will head to the Nile Bukhara early, you will be properly disguised with the right clothes, and act as tourists. Ron and Hermione, you will act as a couple. Tourists, ready to see the sights. Draco, I don't need to tell you what to do. I trust you know how to blend in, I only provide you with the clothes for a tourist." At Draco's nod she continued. "You three will sit as close to Peter as you can. Our team of aurors are carefully hidden, ready to jump in if it gets nasty. But I trust you three can handle yourselves."

She paused, debating whether she should let this piece of information slip. "Harry's role.. Either he does it or not.. But, we will have a backup girl, to take his if he declines. When Peter is knocked out--"

"Wait, miss..er.."

"Mrs. Figg."

"Mrs. Figg, how will Peter be knocked out and--"

"Mr. Weasley. That piece of information will not be told so easily. I trust you can tell when a person is unconscious?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco grinned behind his hand. Ron stuttered for a moment before going silent.

"When Peter is knocked out, you three will each cast fog charms. The Aurors will use this time to stun the tourists and death eaters inside. I trust you three know how to do those charms?" They nodded hurriedly. She smiled, "Good. Your clothes are on a hanger, your names are written on the hanger, so you'll know which one is yours. You will change quickly, it is already 8 o'clock. Peter will be sitting very close to the stage, and I want the couple to be on one side and the tourist on the other."

The three dressed quickly. Hermione's was a white summer dress with red flower print, and white sandals, Ron wore brown slacks and a red Hawaiian design shirt. He matched with Hermione pretty good. Draco was given white khakis with a loose baby blue shirt. They walked out of the dressing rooms, happy to receive praise from Mrs. Figg when she complimented them on their disguises. She pulled out her wand, and altered their faces. 

"Let's go." They followed her as she surprisingly led them to a limo. She bid them farewell and good luck. 

***

Harry studied himself in the mirror. He swirled around, hearing the small jungles of his costume and made sure that his face was covered, only showing his eyes. Pulling a chair over, he put clear contacts into his eyes. Blinking slightly to get used to them. He put his glasses down on the table, and looked himself over. He almost turned brilliant red, at what he was wearing. It was extremely embarrassing, but if it could guarantee Sirius's freedom, then it was well worth it.

He heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in!" he called. Arabella Figg walked in, hands behind her back. She grinned at Harry, "You look marvelous, Harry!" She laughed, and pulled out a camera, taking a picture of Harry.

"Hey!"

"Now, Harry," she chastised, "We wouldn't want to miss this moment and not show the other Order members? I'm sure Sirius would like to see the.. Creative method we used to earn his freedom." She laughed again and took another picture. Rolling his eyes, he muttered what the heck, and stroke pose after pose. This caused Arabella to laugh harder, but she took more pictures. After 10 minutes of laughing, she patted the camera and put it on the table beside Harry's glasses.

"It's time to go Harry. Do you remember your routine?" He nodded weakly. Smiling at his uneasiness, she patted him on the should reassuringly. "Don't worry, Harry. You'll be fine. Besides, the whole mission is being broadcast to the entire Order at Hogwarts." Far from being comforted, he stared at her with his mouth open in shock. "Oops.. Uh.. Just don't think about it, Harry." She led him outside. "oh! Don't forget this." She handed him an invisibility cloak similar to his, but this had protection spells on it, so he couldn't be detected by magic. Arabella looked impatiently at her watch. She pulled out an old looking purse, and told him to touch it when she said 'go'.

"3 - 2 - 1 - go!"

He reached out and touched it. Once more, he felt the familiar tug, and waited to for his settings to change. "It's time for my debut." he muttered when his bare feet touched the floor.

***

"What do you think, Harry's job is?"

"I don't know. He's probably going to help the Aurors stun death eaters."

"Or maybe go undercover as the waitress."

"Weasley, Granger, you both need to listen to Mrs. Figg. We need to focus on our tasks and not Harry."

Ron was ready to argue back, but Hermione stopped him. "He's right, Ron. Let's just focus on what we're supposed to do. If we don't, it might not be able to help whatever Harry's doing." Ron stopped, and nodded reluctantly. The limo ride was silent after that, until they felt the limo slowing down itself.

"Looks like we're here. And with five minutes to spare." Hermione whispered to both of them. Hermione and Ron walked in first, talking about seeing the pyramids. Draco waited till they disappeared inside, before going in himself. He stood a few feet away from them, and watched as the one of the employees led them to the table near the middle table, apparently where Peter was going to sit.

He stepped up to the counter. He opened his mouth to say that he would be directed to his assigned table when the employee met his gaze. "Bill?" he whispered incredulously. The employee grinned, but spoke with a foreign accent. "Here is the menu." he stated quite clearly. He handed the menu over slowly, and he watched as Bill whispered in his normal voice, "Inside, you will find a small earpiece. Put it securely in your right ear, you will be able to communicate with me, or anyone who's currently using the receiver." 

Draco nodded, and held onto the menu securely, just in case the earpiece would fall out. Bill lead him to his assigned table, leaned over pointing to something on the menu, but brought his face close. "The whole mission is being broadcast. Make sure you are alert, the entire Order is watching." Draco gave an imperceptible nod, and watched as Bill walked away to welcome in more customers. He glanced at Hermione and Ron from the corner of his eye. _It seems Bill told them we're being broadcasted to. Hope I don't make a total arse out of myself_.

He glanced at his watch, 8:27. Peter would be arriving soon. Draco took this time to survey his surroundings. Some of these people were normal tourists, some were aurors, and the rest would be deatheaters. He looked up, there was a raised platform, with three steps leading down. The Nile Bukhara Restaurant was quite extravagant. Each table held a small candle, giving the entire place a calming atmosphere. There was soft music playing, but of what kind, Draco didn't know.

Suddenly, a short balding man came in. He was dressed finely in clean suit, but it looked horrible on him. He strode in as if he owned the place and, Draco noted, had on white gloves. He took a seat in the table. Right between Hermione, Ron, and Draco. 

Time seemed to go slower. The three had to play their parts correctly, ordering small, and eating fast. They didn't need to, of course, but they didn't think they could eat at a slow leisurely pace. Draco put down his spoon and fork. He had ordered Bukhari Rice. It was a lovely set of lamb and rice stir-fried with onion, lemon, carrot and tomato paste. He took a sip of Shai. A different form of tea, but delicious all the same. A waiter came by and picked up his empty plate, and refilled his glass. Thanking him, he settled back to stare at the raised platform. It was nothing really special, but the curtains were. A deep red velvet, they had gold trim lining, with what appeared to be diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and others embedded inside. It shimmered nicely with the soft candlelight.

Suddenly, the platform, which he was staring at, had light coming from it. A bit startled, he looked closely, and saw small bulbs installed around the platform. A soft spotlight was cast in the middle of the stage. A perfectly tanned, slim leg appeared, followed by the entire body. Draco's jaw, and probably every male in the room's jaw, would've fallen clean off if it wasn't connected to the head. The girl's skin tone was a creamy vanilla. She wore a layer of ornamental panels over the top of her skirt. 

She wore a scarf around her hips beneath her belt. She wore the lightest emerald vest over her very dark almost black emerald bra, there were no sleeves on the arm, the vest ending just before the shoulders. The belly was showed entirely, the exact skin tone, and not the smallest trace of a blemish. Her bra and belt are gold-colored medallions trimmed with aurora borealis crystal. Worn with it are two circle skirts, each with three half-circle panels. 

*Awwady, it's entrancing music began. Her eyes focused on that of Peter's. Draco watched, disgusted, as Peter licked his lips. He turned his gaze back on the girl. It had to be, the female persona was unmistakable. And he couldn't help but follow the hips movements from side to side. She placed her hands, her long fingers on either side of her ribs. She started an erotic swaying, side to side, up and down, rotating in circles. She tucked her hip sphere under her chest, keeping her spine long. She bent over, as if a bow. She slowly bent back, entire body bathed in the spotlight. And she began the traditional *raqs sharqi routine in *bedleh.

Her arms bend and sway. Her arms are flowing at shoulder level, overhead, down low. They move in front of her, crossing, then at her sides and behind. They move in unison, both reacting to the music at the same time. She raised her hand and as if a magnet and her hip was attracted to it, it moved hypnotically to the side. She did it again with the opposite hand. Moving her hands to each side, her left hand pretended to pull her left hip past center to her left. When the right hip is fully extended to the right. 

The music seems to take control. The right arm to relaxing and gently following the movement of the right hip. The hand goes from pulling the hip to following the hip to again pulling the hip. Her head and feet were centered, her feet only slightly apart. It seemed like she was going in slow motion, her hips moving oh so slowly, she turned around, and did it with her back turned. He swallowed hard. His throat going slightly dry. He reached over to grab his glass.

Suddenly, the music picked up beats, and that body was moving faster, but just not enough. She was approaching the steps of the platform, moving gracefully, her beautiful eyes never losing contact with Peter. She put her hands behind her, and pulled two scarves, twirling it around in the air, and around her. Dancing, as if even more erotically, she stepped off the platform.

The glass started to crack under Draco's hard hold. He was trying so hard not to just-- he paused. He could hear something in his ear. Blinking slightly, he remembered the ear piece. He put his finger to his right ear, and listened intently, but his eyes were glued on the dancer.

****

What Draco hears in the earpiece

__

"Holy shit!"

"I would appreciate it, Black, if you would keep your words to yourself."

"Your words don't fool me, Snape. If I'm mistaken, your wand seems to be poking out of its pocket between your legs."

A few chuckles at this.

"My, what.. A dancer."

"I can't believe it.."

"Sirius? What's wrong? Look, you should feel special. This is for you."

"Yeah, but.. that? That's absolutely degrading… and how the hell can those hips…??"

"Honestly! You gentlemen can either behave or get out. I'm frankly disgusted at all your reactions."

"Ah Minerva, don't you think.. It's a bit.. Erotic?? And with Peter! That's disgusting!" 

"Well, Sirius, this is the only way."

"Moony, what are you saying? It's the only way? How?"

"Sirius, just calm down."

"I can't!"

"Well then, try taking a very cold shower."

"Why you slimy git! I would never think that about--"

"You are still male, Black. It's only natural. If I was young again.."

"ALASTOR!?"

"Ehe.. I meant.. If I was young again… I'd be really young."

"…"

****

End of conversation

Draco suppressed a smirk. Mad Eye-Moody still had.. Manly urges. He looked back, everyone, that is the male parts, seemed very excited. '_They're all probably rock solid by now.'_ he mused, glancing down at his. He clenched his hands, this was torture!

The girl moved her scarf around her body, as she slowly danced in front of Peter. She leaned over, and smiled at him. Running an emerald scarf over his face. He looked ready to reach out and grab her, but she did a back flip, and landed on the stage.

The music had ended, the dance was over and---

Peter Pettigrew was out cold.

They're were shocked gasps, but Hermione was the first to do a fog charm. She slapped Ron hard on the face, which seemed to bring him out of his daze. He cast the fog charm, Draco following. There were a few screams, and glasses falling, until the fog cleared. A dozen aurors were standing, wands held out. A lot of people were stunned and unconscious on the floor.

Only Peter stayed in his chair, his head slumped on his chest. Bill came over, motioning for Hermione, Ron, and Draco to follow him. They followed him behind the restaurant, and he held out an old radio. "Just touch it." he said. They reached out, and felt the familiar pull. Hermione and Ron had landed on the floor, while Bill and Draco still stood. They jumped up quickly, trying to hide their embarrassment. They looked around, and found themselves in the Order Room. All the members were sitting on the table, the end of the table, where Albus usually sat was empty.

The members smiled warmly at the four. Draco and Bill stood, and sat at their assigned seats. Draco, Hermione, and Ron gazed everywhere for Albus. Sirius, sitting on the opposite side of Bill turned to them. "What'd you think of the performance, Ron?"

Ron grinned. "It was bloody brilliant!" Sirius turned to Draco. "What about you?"

Draco pretended to think, "I think… she was absolutely erotic, sensual--"

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly not tell us about what you think about his performance." McGonagall reprimanded. 

The door to the side opened, and Albus walked in with a cheerful smile. He clapped his hands and spoke. "We all saw the performance, very admirable," a few of the man coughed on purpose, "I think we should all congratulate on a job well done."

Albus's chair, at the head of the table, slowly swiveled around. The belly dancer was sitting on the seat! Their eyes danced merrily, as it looked each person in the eye. Standing slowly, she jumped onto the table and did a bow. Doing a second back flip in one day, she landed on her feet. They applauded appreciatively, and it appeared only the three didn't know who she was.

Surprisingly, Hermione spoke first. "Who are you?"

"Why, Hermione, don't you recognize me?" a slim hand pulled off the veil from the face.

"BLOODY---!" two voices cried in unison.

"MR. WEASLEY AND MR. MALFOY!!"

Harry grinned, he took of the entire veil from his face, his hair actually staying obedient on his head. He flashed a smile. "I think I caused quite a lot of… pleasurable reactions from the male group, don't you think?"

Draco stared. Ron stared. And all the other males stared.

"Nothing to say, boys?" Harry purred.

They all flushed red, Snape's face looking remarkably sunburned. 

"If I was young again---"

"You'd better not say anything you'll regret, Moody!"

"Easy there, Black. I meant.. If I was young again, I'd have less scars.. But damn.. Potter's performance was---"

"ALASTOR!!"

Everyone laughed as Sirius looked ready to lunge at Mad Eye Moody. Snape turned to Harry, "I suppose, Potter, you prefer enticing men's heart?" Harry's eyes narrowed, Snape was getting ready to make a snide remark.

"Why, Professor? Shall I come over there and show you how gay I really am?" Harry almost laughed to see the expression on Snape's face.

A throat cleared, and all eyes turned to Albus. He smiled happily, "Ready for your next mission?"

***

**A/N:**

***Awwady **- (Pronounced "uh WAHD dee".) In Arabic music, this refers to the free-form improvised instrumental solo that has no underlying rhythm. This is often used for the opening few phrases of music played for a belly dancer, and it is then followed by the fast- or medium-tempo entrance music.

***Raqs Sharqi **- (Pronounced "rocks SHARK-ee".) In Arabic, this means "dance of the East", and refers to cabaret-style belly dance as it is performed in nightclubs in Egypt, Lebanon, and other Arabic countries.

***Bedleh **- (Pronounced "BED luh".) In Arabic, this literally means "suit". It refers to the cabaret-style beaded bra/belt/skirt/body stocking costume that a belly dancer wears for a performance


End file.
